2018 Teen Choice Awards
Possible Nominations: Note: Please keep in alphabetical order if adding something to the category. Choice Action Movie * Black Panther * Deadpool 2 * Justice League * Maze Runner: The Death Cure * Proud Mary Choice Action Movie Actor * Ben Affleck - Justice League as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther/Avengers: Infinity War as T'Challa / Black Panther * Dylan O' Brien - Maze Runner: The Death Cure as Thomas * Henry Cavill - Justice League as Clark Kent/Superman * Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson/Deadpool Choice Action Movie Actress * Gal Gadot - Justice League as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Lupita Nyong'o - Black Panther as Nakia * Zazie Beetz - Deadpool 2 as Neena Thurman/Domino * Taraji P. Henson - Proud Mary as Mary Goodwin * Kaya Scodelario: Maze Runner: The Death Cure as Teresa Choice Sci-Fi Movie * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Avengers: Infinity War * Thor Ragnarok * Blade Runner 2049 * Solo: A Star Wars Story Choice Sci-Fi Movie Actor * Robert Downey, Jr. - Avengers: Infinity War as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Mark Hamill - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Luke Skywalker * Chris Hemsworth - Thor: Ragnarok/Avengers: Infinity War as Thor * John Boyega - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Finn * Ryan Gosling - Blade Runner 2049 as LAPD Officer K * Aiden Ehenreich - Solo: A Star Wars Story as Han Solo * Harrison Ford - Blade Runner 2049 as Rick Deckhard Choice Sci-Fi Movie Actress * Daisy Ridley - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Rey * Emilia Clarke - Solo: A Star Wars Story as Kira * Scarlett Johansson - Avengers: Infinity War as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Ana de Armas - Blade Runner 2049 as Joi * Tessa Thompson - Thor: Ragnarok as Valkyrie * Carrie Fisher: Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Leia Choice Fantasy Movie * A Wrinkle in Time * Coco * Peter Rabbit * Tomb Raider Choice Fantasy Movie Actor * Chris Pine - A Wrinkle in Time as Dr. Alex Murry * James Corden - Peter Rabbit as Peter Rabbit * Walton Goggins - Tomb Raider as Father Mathias Vogel Choice Fantasy Movie Actress * Alicia Vikander - Tomb Raider as Lara Croft * Rose Byrne - Peter Rabbit as Bea * Reese Witherspoon - A Wrinkle in Time as Mrs. Whatsit * Oprah Winfrey - A Wrinkle in Time as Mrs. Which Choice Drama Movie * Forever My Girl * 12 Strong * Midnight Sun * Wonder Choice Drama Movie Actor * Alex Roe - Forever My Girl as Liam Page * Chris Hemsworth - 12 Strong as Captain Mitch Nelson * Jacob Tremblay - Wonder as August "Auggie" Pullman * Owen Wilson - Wonder as Nate Pullman * Patrick Schwarzenegger - Midnight Sun as Charlie Choice Drama Movie Actress * Julia Roberts - Wonder as Isabel Pullman * Bella Thorne - Midnight Sun as Katie * Jessica Rothe - Forever My Girl as Josie * Elsa Pataky - Horse Soldiers Choice Comedy Movie * Pitch Perfect 3 * Ocean's Eight * Blockers * The Spy Who Dumped Me Choice Comedy Movie Actor * John Cena - Blockers as Mitchell * Sam Heughan - The Spy Who Dumped Me as Sebastian Henshaw Choice Comedy Movie Actress * Anna Kendrick - Pitch Perfect 3 as Beca Mitchell * Mila Kunis - The Spy Who Dumped Me as Audrey * Leslie Mann - Blockers as Lisa * Sandra Bullock - Ocean's Eight as Debbie Ocean * Kate McKinnon - Ferdinand as Lupe/The Spy Who Dumped Me as Lauren * Selena Gomez - Hotel Transylvania 3 as Mavis Choice Villain * Cate Blanchett - Thor: Ragnorak as Hela * Josh Brolin - Deadpool 2 as Nathan Summers/Cable / Avengers: Infinity War as Thanos * Hannah John-Kamen - Ant-Man and the Wasp as Ghost * Ciàran Hinds - Justice League as Stepphenwolf * Walton Goggins - Ant-Man and the Wasp as Sonny Burch Choice Breakout Star * Storm Reid - A Wrinkle in Time as Margaret Murry Choice Movie Ship * Adam Sandler and Jaimie Alexander - Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow - Pitch Perfect 3 * Newt and Thomas: Maze Runner: The Death Cure Choice Movie: Scene Stealer * Thomas Brodie-Sangster: Maze Runner: The Death Cure as Newt Choice Summer Movie * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Deadpool 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again! * The Incredibles 2 Choice Summer Movie Actor * Paul Rudd - Ant-Man and the Wasp/Avengers: Infinity War as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Adam Sandler - Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation as Count Dracula * Chris Pratt - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as Owen Grady * Craig T. Nelson - The Incredibles 2 as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible * Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Dominic Cooper - Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again! as Sky Choice Summer Movie Actress * Meryl Streep – Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again! as Donna Sheridan-Carmichael * Holly Hunter – The Incredibles 2 as Helen Parr / Elastigirl * Amanda Seyfried - Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again! as Sophie Sheridan * Bryce Dallas Howard - Jurrasic World: Fallen Kingdom as Claire Dearing * Brianna Hildebrand - Deadpool 2 as Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Evangeline Lilly - Ant-Man and the Wasp as Hope Van Dyne / Wasp Choice Animated Movie * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Coco * Despicable Me 3 * Ferdinand * Gnomeo and Juliet: Sherlock Gnomes * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Peter Rabbit * The Incredibles 2 * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Star Choice Animated Movie Actor * Craig T. Nelson - The Incredibles 2 as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible * Adam Sandler - Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation as Count Dracula * John Cena - Ferdinand as Ferdinand * Andy Samberg - Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation as Jonathan * James Corden - Peter Rabbit as Peter Rabbit Choice Animated Movie Actress * Jaimie Alexander - Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation as Ericka Van Helsing * Emily Blunt - Gnomeo and Juliet: Sherlock Gnomes as Juliet * Holly Hunter - The Incredibles 2 as Helen Parr / Elastigirl Choice Drama TV Show * Riverdale * Empire * Famous in Love * Grey's Anatomy * 9-1-1 * Star * The Good Doctor * This Is Us Choice Drama TV Actor * Cole Sprouse - Riverdale * Sterling K. Brown - This is Us * Terrence Howard - Empire * Freddie Highmore - The Good Doctor * Jussie Smolett - Empire * Milo Ventimigla - This is Us * Jesse Williams - Grey's Anatomy Choice Drama TV Actress * Taraji P. Henson - Empire * Lili Reinhart - Riverdale * Mandy Moore - This is Us * Bella Thorne - Famous in Love * Chrissy Metz - This is Us Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show * Stranger Things * The 100 * Shadowhunters * Timeless * Supernatural Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actor * Jensen Ackles - Supernatural * Noah Schnapp - Stranger Things * Finn Wolfhard: Stranger Things * Jared Padalecki - Supernatural * Bob Morley - The 100 * Matthew Daddario - Shadowhunters * Joseph Morgan - The Originals Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actress * Lana Parcelli - Once Upon a Time * Millie Bobby Brown - Stranger Things * Abigail Spencer - Timeless * Eliza Taylor - The 100 * Emeraude Toubia - Shadowhunters Choice Action Show * The Flash * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Arrow * Gotham * Lethal Weapon Choice Action TV Actor * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Stephen Amell - Arrow * Clayne Crawford - Lethal Weapon * Gabriel Luna - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Ben McKenzie - Gotham * Damon Wayans - Lethal Weapon * Chris Wood - Supergirl Choice Action TV Actress * Melissa Benoist - Supergirl * Jordana Brewster - Lethal Weapon * Caity Lotz - Legends of Tomorrow * Danielle Panabarker - The Flash * Emily Bett Rickards - Arrow * Candice Patton - The Flash Choice Comedy Show * Fuller House * Modern Family * Ghosted * Brooklyn Nine-Nine * The Orville * Jane The Virgin * One Day at a Time * Young & Hungry Choice Comedy TV Actor * Seth MacFarlane - The Orville * Anthony Anderson - Black-ish * ??? - Modern Family * Jaime Camill - Jane The Virgin * Adam Scott - Ghosted * Micah Fowler - Speechless * Hudson Yang - Fresh Off the Boat * Andy Samberg - Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Craig Robinson - Ghosted Choice Comedy TV Actress * Candace Cameron-Bure - Fuller House * Rose McIver - iZombie * Adrianne Palacki - The Orville * Sarah Hyland - Modern Family * Gina Rodriguez - Jane The Virgin * Yara Shaidi - Black-ish * Zendaya - K.C. Undercover Choice Reality TV Show * The Voice * Dance Moms * Chasing Cameron * Masterchef Junior * Total Bellas Choice Animated TV Show * Bob's Burgers * Bojack Horseman * Family Guy * Rick and Morty * Sonic Boom * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants * Steven Universe Choice Throwback TV Show * Martin * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * One Tree Hill * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Gilmore Girls * Sister, Sister * The O.C. * Veronica Mars Choice Personality * Ellen DeGeneres - The Ellen DeGeneres Show * Anthony Anderson - To Tell the Truth * Tyra Banks - America's Got Talent * James Corden - The Late Late Show with James Corden * Jimmy Fallon - The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon Choice TV Villain * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Teri Hatcher - Supergirl * Josh Segura - Arrow * Mark Pellegrino - Supernatural Choice TV Breakout Star * Choice Breakout Show * 9-1-1 * Rise Choice TV Ship * Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse - Riverdale * Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum, Jr. - Shadowhunters * Chris Wood and Melissa Benoist - Supergirl * Eliza Taylor and Bob Morley - The 100 * Mille Bobby Brown and Finn Wolfhard: Stranger Things Choice Summer Show * Choice Summer TV Actor * Choice Summer TV Actress * Category:2018 Category:Fox Category:2018 shows Category:2018 Award Shows Category:Teen Choice Awards